


Memories for Balance

by wolfriver777



Series: LU short fics [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hes remembering them good memories, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Just Legend thinking about how memories can be good.
Series: LU short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736758
Kudos: 31





	Memories for Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Only briefly edited.

The breeze ran through Legend's hair. He didn't really know where he was, and honestly he didn't care. He found a sense of comfort as the waves rushed up on to the sand. It was okay, he thought to himself. The sounds of joy were behind him. It reminded him of the past. Looking back on the past isn't always bad though. In fact it can be good. 

Legend wouldn't deny himself the right to remember those happier days. The days filled with dreams and memories. So that those who are lost to death can live on, through him. Legend wasn't afraid of remembering them. He had to. He wanted to remember his Uncle and Marin no matter how far gone they are. They deserve to be remembered for all the happy memories they gave him. Life is a gift and Legend knew that well. It was given to those who needed it and taken to make way for new life. 

Legend appreciated that. It was okay. Death and loss needed to be accepted and Legend accepted it. The memories of old gave him the motivation to keep going and appreciate what he can, like the seagull in front of him. a tear fell from Legend's eyes, he was happy. He had the power to remember and at some moments that was all he needed for himself. 

A hand grabbed at Legend's shoulder it was soft yet firm, Twilight. "Wild and Four finished up with dinner." Twilight said with a soft smile. Legend gave a soft laugh. "Rallying up the troops?" he asked. Twilight nodded. Legend stood up and made his way to the bustling camp filled with companions that all brought their own joy and charm to the camp. Part of Legend knows when this is over he'll miss it, but remembering it? He always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
